


As It Was Meant to Be

by lucidscreamer



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [3]
Category: Dark Shadows
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poet's Note: This is Angelique contemplating her relationship with Barnabas. The title was inspired by a line of dialogue from the '91 revival series (though it was actually Barnabas referring to his relationship with Josette -- the irony of that kind of appealed to me).</p><p>Disclaimer: Dark Shadows is the creation of Dan Curtis. This poem is copyright by the author and may not be reproduced without permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As It Was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Poet's Note: This is Angelique contemplating her relationship with Barnabas. The title was inspired by a line of dialogue from the '91 revival series (though it was actually Barnabas referring to his relationship with Josette -- the irony of that kind of appealed to me).
> 
> Disclaimer: Dark Shadows is the creation of Dan Curtis. This poem is copyright by the author and may not be reproduced without permission.

As It Was Meant To Be...

With one touch you cursed me,  
Enslaved my soul, wrapped  
My future 'round your whim

In your arms I found  
My safest haven,  
In your eyes, my truest mirror

My love for you  
Is a darker fire  
Reducing all else to ash.

Only you can make me whole  
And I will not let you  
Let me go.

© 11/23/01 Lucidscreamer


End file.
